What a Way to Ruin a Posen's Day
by Loafy-Loaf
Summary: Timing has never been so shitty. Aubrey's POV, hinted Bechloe


AN: This is the beginning of an abandoned one-shot. I had an idea, then I was like uuuuuum I don't know where I'm going with this, then I was like mmmmm...better not. But I had the first scene thing typed out, so here you go, I guess. An apology to Holiday Fun(damentals on How to Die of Embarrassment) fans, yes? (Someday, I'll be free from the clutches of public education. Someday.)

* * *

Today was going to be horrible. She could just feel it in her veins.

And no, it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Monday. (As a matter of fact, Monday was her favorite day. It's the start of a whole new week full of more opportunities and productivity, another week of proving the world her worth. While everyone recovered from Sunday's hangover, she was out being successful.)

No, it was just one of _those_ mornings. The ones where nothing seemed to go right, and all you wanted to do was sprint back into your room and lock yourself indoors. After all, if you could barely bear the morning, how on earth can the world expect you to go through the entire _day_?

But Posens were not hiders and criers. They were go-doers. And Aubrey, ever the picture perfect Posen, was no exception.

...Though to be perfectly honest, she was surprised the contents of her stomach managed to _stay _in her stomach, all things considering.

Her alarm, first off, had gone off with a pattern of ear-splitting beeps, making her wake up frazzled and annoyed. This was most certainly _not_ the natural rainforest soundtrack she had set up the night before. God, technology was so unreliable.

When Aubrey got into the shower, the spout decided to spit freezing cold water onto her unsuspecting back. While yes, it may have woken her up more fully, she would have liked to avoid catching pneumonia, thank you very much. Chloe must have had used all the hot water again. (Oh Lord, if that redhead brought another one of her boy toys for a round of "grope the soap," she'll cut off all that ginger hair and use it to disinfect the whole room.)

After the most rapid shower she had ever taken (a record-breaker, actually), Aubrey popped the cap off her toothpaste and started to brush her teeth. Except…it wasn't toothpaste.

She spat out the paste in her mouth, gagging. The blonde picked up the tube and squinted at the label. Foot cream. Of course.

Eventually, Aubrey left the accursed bathroom in more or less one piece. (On the bright side, at least she managed to pee without incident…) Feeling the ever present need to fill herself with caffeine, she made her way towards the coffee machine.

"Good Morning, Chloe," she greeted to her roommate, filling her mug with a generous amount of black coffee. She froze. ...Wait…the redhead was _never_ in the apartment on Monday mornings.

Aubrey had this habit, you see, of going for a lengthy morning jog on Mondays to start the week on a productive note. People tended to avoid the blonde at this time, in fear of an invitation/demand to join her. Chloe, despite being quite the athlete herself, was still human. Like most, she believed Mondays were to be endured, not cherished; thus, she made a point to always plan things that kept her out of her best friend's sight.

"Weren't you supposed to get breakfast with Beca?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow at the slouching figure. Chloe was sitting on the stool next to their island counter, staring at the wisps of milk in her coffee. When she finally looked up, Aubrey quickly noted the red-rimmed eyes and pout that adorned her face. They sat in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Growing exasperated, Aubrey broke first. "Chlo, what's the ma-"

"Oh my God, Bree!," Chloe exclaimed suddenly, burying her face in her hands, "Why? Just fucking why? Why now, why _her_!? Of all people in Barden, in Atlanta, in the whole state of godforsaken Georgia, why did I have to fall for _her_?"

Aubrey abandoned her caffeine (much to her dismay) and quickly appeared next to her roommate's side, enveloping her with a hug. Though, she couldn't help but be confused. Chloe was never conflicted about her sexuality. The girl was proudly bisexual, a fact that was evident in her lack of personal boundaries concerning _any_ gender. When she liked someone, she went for it with no doubts ever clouding her mind. And, with Chloe being Chloe, the person usually caved to her whims in a matter of days. So who was this person turning the confident redhead into a teary, incoherent mess (and postponing her much-needed morning jog)?

"Chloe, sweetie, you have to breathe," Aubrey replied after a while, rubbing circles into the hysterical girl's back. Her best friend took a few gulps of air before muttering something about "ruining friendships" and "stupid Treblemakers" into the crook of her neck.

Wait. Treblemakers?

Aubrey took Chloe's shoulders and pushed her away until she could meet her eyes. "Aca-scuse me? A Treblemaker?" Bella oath and wolves aside, wasn't the crush a girl?

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, however, when a fresh sob escaped her lips, followed by another wave of tears. Shit.

After a few more minutes of more soothing back rubs and comforting words, Chloe finally composed herself. "Oh Bree…*sniff* I-I think…I'm in love…with…*sniff*…with…Beca."

Aubrey froze. Beca. As in Beca Mitchell. The Bella captain with the ear monstrosities and unnatural love for plaid. The same captain who was dating the movie-loving Treble. That Beca?

Suddenly, it hit her like freight train. Her best friend for life…was in love with her personal Grade A pain-in-the-ass.

Yeah…today's gonna suck.

* * *

AN: Sharing is caring~ (Review, my pretties!)


End file.
